Confrontation
by Agatha2460
Summary: Sofia is fed up with the way Sara treats her round the lab and wants to know why. Sara&Sofia femslash.


I was gonna post this a few weeks ago but had two alturnative endings which I couldn't decide between. I finally have now and would like to thank Fran (from htv) for another brilliant beta job, always thankful to you for that. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated as always as I am up for improving my writing! Enjoy.

* * *

Sara had always considered herself to be a very tolerant person; never judging until she knew she had enough information to do so. Her tolerance however, was unconsciously challenged by one Sofia Curtis. The blonde had a way of pressing all of Sara's buttons; able to infuriate her by asking her to read over a report or even just giving a glance in her direction.

Shaking her head at the thought, Sara took a fleeting look at her watch and sighed and massaged the sides of her head gently with her finger while shrugging off the kinks in her neck. Eighteen hours was really too long to be huddled over an evidence table for but Sara knew that the items before her represented their last chance of catching the bastard who killed an innocent minor.

Evidence bags were meticulously resealed before taking the box back to the locker. Her eyes began to feel heavy as she meandered deserted corridors of the crime lab, painfully aware that she was one of the few who were ever around at such ungodly hours of the morning. Still, she continued to the locker room collecting her coat, stowing her badge and gun as the door softly opened and shut beside her.

Instantly Sara's heart sped up as the detective opened the locker beside hers, mirroring the same actions as she got ready to go home, "Thought I was the only one still around."

"You thought wrong," Sara sharply retorted, slamming her locker door with a little more vigor than she expected before kneeling to retie her lace.

Sofia was silent. She knew that Sara had never really warmed to her being in the lab, but her constant accusatory remarks and snippy comments had just about taken its toll on her. Slamming her own locker door with matched force Sofia caught Sara's arm swiftly as she stood to leave, hauling her backwards into the lockers, pinning her to them by blocking any escape route with her body.

"Enough," Sofia scowled, pushing her weight against the brunette a little more as she struggled to break free.

"Let go of me," Sara argued; stubbornly struggling again only to get her wrists restrained against the lockers, forcing her to face Sofia.

"No. This is bloody ridiculous and it ends now, "Sofia whispered harshly against Sara's ear, "What the hell is your problem?!"

Sara's eyes grew wide at the accusation, "My problem?! You're the one that comes waltzing in here after 5 minutes like you own the damn place…"

Sofia pushed Sara back into the lockers further, causing them to crack and emit a tinny echo under the pressure, "So that's your problem… You're threatened by me…"

Sara let out a disbelieving laugh, trying to convince herself as much as the blonde who stood before her that the previous comment had failed to hit a nerve. Her voice faltered through her disguise though, cracking as she spoke, "How could anyone be threatened by you," but it sounded pathetic, even to her own ears.

That was it, Sofia knew she was in and moved her body back a little to look Sara in the eye. She smirked a little and felt the tension in her body ease slightly as she attempted to hide her triumph.

"What?" Sara curiously asked, aware that the grip on her had been loosened. Although she knew she was beat, she continued to fight her corner, "I am _not_ threatened by you…"

Neither woman spoke as their eyes locked in a fierce battle of who could stare whom out; both determined to be dominant. Sara could feel her eyes weakening and eventually she gave in, closing them to a victorious sigh emitting from in front of her.

Before she had a chance to open her eyes again she felt a soft hand brush against her cheek and tuck a wayward curl of hair behind her ear.

"Always knew I could dominate you Sidle," Sofia confided as she slowly slid her hand into Sara's brunette curls and tenderly captured her lips in a hesitant kiss before pulling away a little.

Sara's mind buzzed with adrenaline, acutely conscious of the sensation still upon her lips. It took a few seconds for Sofia's words to sink in and when they did she abruptly swept the blonde a round so her back was now flush against the lockers, wrists pinned down by her sides as their hips molded together, "No one can dominate me."

Sofia arched her eyebrows but didn't protest. The sensation of Sara being pressed against her, none the less pinning her down, was not something that she was going to give up. Instead she smiled and dipped her head slowly planting feathery kisses down Sara's neck and whispered huskily, "You talk the talk Sidle, but do you walk the walk?"

That was all the prompting Sara needed. She lent in, cupping Sofia's cheek with her palm and pulled her into a fiery kiss causing her knees to buckle. Hands instantly swept to her waist to catch her, not once parting, before fingers made light work of buttons and zippers; fingers splaying out underneath clothing across tender skin.

Hodges stepped out of the elevator, whistling a tune as he went. He had always preferred working when there weren't many people about; less pressure for results and more time to do what he does best. Suck up to the resident boss, Gil Grissom, with over elaborated findings that would earn him the occasional pat on the head. He continued down the hallway fumbling in his bag for his locker key, finally reaching the locker room itself and opening the door. The door swung open leaving Hodges gaping in the doorway at the sight before him; never had he had such a first-class premature Christmas present.


End file.
